kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Winters/Weapons
is his only weapon. * is a G-Shock wrist watch that switches between and with the use of the . It has a grappling hook in Wrist Watch Mode. It can also shoot out trackers which can be tracked in Wrist Watch Mode. When attached to the Skull Magnum, it allows him to fire out a net that can capture Dopants. * is a digital camera that switches between and with the use of the . Its flash can disorient others, and when attached to the Skull Magnum, it allows him to perform the Maximum Drive, locking onto the target through the Bat Shot and then firing a concentrated blast from the Skull Magnum with pinpoint precision. 13.jpg|Skull Magnum Spider Shock.jpg|Spider Shock Bat Shot.jpg|Bat Shot - Poseidon= * is a large crimson halberd which serves as his primary weapon. * are special support robots that are held within the Ridevendor as part of their Medal System. Animal-themed, their motifs correspond to certain individual Core Medals. After inserting a Cell Medal into the Ridevendor in its vending machine mode, a like device is "bought" from the machine. The Candroid is transformed from its into its Mode'|アニマルモード|Animaru Mōdo}} through the on top. Normally, a large number of them are deployed from the Ridevendor, but only one needs to be manually activated, the others simply activating on their own afterwards. ** can fly and used by him to gather Medals or serve as a remote control recon that transmit images to his laptop. ** is a Candroid that designed to gather Cell Medals more effectively, and is also capable of releasing electric shocks. ** is a Candroid with a built-in Yummy detection system. The Gorilla Candroid also has superhuman strength and able to throw heavy objects. While it can easily detect Yummys, it is unable to detect the Greeed even when out of their human disguises. ** is a Candroid developed to gather Cell Medals more smoothly. Its peacock-like tail spins at great speed to propel itself, create small tornadoes, and can act like a buzzsaw blade. ** is a Candroid developed to utilize the Cell Medal energy more efficiently. It moves better than other Candroids and can transfer information via ultrasound. ** is a Candroid developed to utilize the Cell Medal energy more efficiently. It is able to utilize energy that would have otherwise been discharged due to its three surfaces. It can ram through any obstructing obstacles and its horns can be used to flick medals at targets. DeespestHarpoon.png|Deepest Harpoon Takakan.png|Taka Candroid Belut.png|Denki Unagi Candroid Gorilla.png|Gorilla Candroid KUJAKU.png|Kujaku Candroid PTERA.png|Ptera Candroid TRICERA.png|Torikera Candroid - Astro= * is the Module which is equipped on the right arm of him via the circle-based . The Rocket Module allows Astro to fly. * is the Module which is equipped on the left leg of him via the triangle-based . * is the main weapon of him when in Elek States, accessed through the 10th Astroswitch, the Elek Switch. * is the main weapon of him when in Fire States, accessed through the 20th Astroswitch, the Fire Switch. * is the Module which is equipped on his right leg, which allows him to emit super cold vapors to freeze liquids in a mere instant. It is generally used to operate the Softonya Foodroid. * is an ice cream cone and a fan-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Freeze Switch, which allows it to emit ice vapors to chill out targets by spinning its blades rapidly. It has a limited speed, due to how short its feet are. However, it gets over this by spinning its blades to hover into the air. Module 001.jpg|Rocket Module Module 003.jpg|Drill Module Fourze's Weapon 01.jpg|Elek Module Billy the Rod Fourze's Weapon 02.jpg|Fire Module Hee-Hackgun Module 032.jpg|Freeze Module Softnoya.jpg|Softonya - Dark Wizard= *The is his main weapon. * : A bird-like familiar powered by the Purple Garuda Wizard Ring. It is used to perform aerial reconnaissance. Swordgun.png|WizarSwordGun PurpleGaruda.jpg|Purple Garuda - Dark Gaim= * is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Blood Orange Arms. It is a sword with the blade looking like a slice of an blood orange. It can combine with the Musou Saber to become . * is a side weapon wielded by him. It can combine with the Daidaimaru to become . * is the default Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Suika Arms, which can only be used while in Yoroi Mode. * , more commonly referred to as the Sonic Arrow, is a bladed bow-like side weapon used by him. * is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted by accessing Silver Arms. DarkDaidaimaru.png|Dark Daidaimaru Sojimtosuika.jpg|Suika Sojinto Sonic_Arrow.png|Sonic Arrow Souginjou.png|Souginjou - Turbo= * is a pincer-like weapon which is a extension summoned by the E-Circular that is used by him. * is a whip-like weapon which is a extension summoned by the E-Circular that is used by him. * is a crossbow-like weapon which is a extension summoned by the E-Circular that is used by him to fire off high density energy needles, as well as attach it onto his back to use as wings for flying capabilities. * is a transformation device used by him, but also doubles as his main weapon in battle. ChaserSpider.png|Fang Spidey ChaserCobra.png|Tail Whipper ChaserBat.png|Wing Sniper BladeGunner.png|Blade Gunner - Zero Ghost= * is a sword-like multiform weapon wielded by him. * , more commonly known as the Sunglasseslasher, is his personal weapon accessed through the use of the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon. KRGh-Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode.png|Gan Gun Saber (Blade Mode) KRGh-Gan Gun Saber Naginata Mode.png|Gan Gun Saber (Naginata Mode) KRGh-Gan Gun Saber Nitouryu Mode.png|Gan Gun Saber (Nitouryu Mode) KRGh-Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode.png|Gan Gun Saber (Gun Mode) Sunglasseslasher Sword.png|Sunglasseslasher (Sword Mode) Sunglasseslasher Blaster.png|Sunglasseslasher (Blaster Mode) - Genesis= * is a hammer-like multiform Gashacon Weapon wielded by him. * is the personal blade Gashacon Weapon wielded by him. * is the personal Gashacon Weapon wielded by him, it is a hand gun that can configure into an alternate rifle mode. * is the personal Gashacon Weapon wielded by him, it can alternate between Axe and Gun Modes. * is the personal Gashacon Weapon wielded by him. Gashacon Breaker.png|Gashacon Breaker (Hammer Mode) SWORDEx-aid.png|Gashacon Breaker (Sword Mode) Gashacon Sword Fire.png|Gashacon Sword (Fire Mode) Gashacon Sword Ice.png|Gashacon Sword (Ice Mode) Gashacon Magnum Handgun.png|Gashacon Magnum (Handgun Mode) Gashacon Magnum Rifle.png|Gashacon Magnum (Rifle Mode) Gashacon Parabragun Axe.png|Gashacon Parabragun (Axe Mode) Gashacon Parabragun Gun.png|Gashacon Parabragun (Gun Mode) Gashacon_Key_Slasher.png|Gashacon Key Slasher - Scorpio= * is the personal weapon wielded by him. It combines with the Steam Blade to form the . * is a weapon wielded by him. It combines with the Transteam Gun to form the * is a weapon wielded and lend to him by Kamen Rider Build. * is a weapon wielded and lend to him by Kamen Rider Build. Transteam Gun.jpg|Transteam Gun Steam Blade.jpg|Steam Blade Steam Rifle.jpg|Steam Rifle Drill Crusher Blade.png|Drill Crusher (Blade Mode) Drill Crusher Gun.png|Drill Crusher (Gun Mode) Hawk Gatlinger.png|HawkGatlinger }}